


Find U

by olivewalker



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Skam France - Freeform, Skam Season 3, elu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivewalker/pseuds/olivewalker
Summary: 短篇合集，不负责任脑洞





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：
> 
> 先行预告片开学第一天的Eliott视角

Eliott的视线越过栅栏，崭新的校园，陌生的环境，生活再次以指导者的姿态摆出一条未知的道路在他面前。

他知道自己不能苛责这一切，因为即使是他的父母费尽心思，也无法完全抹去他曾经犯下的错误。

在命运的分歧路口处，他不可避免地陷入了自我认知的困境中：究竟这会是一个新的开始，抑或是又一个重蹈覆辙的灾难？

他重复了几下深呼吸的动作，终于迈开了脚步。

当他走过川流熙攘的人群时，也许有人投过好奇的目光，但都被他刻意压低的帽檐和躲闪的眼神隔开了。

世界是一座巨大的鱼缸，他们都是生活在水里的鱼，所有人的声音在碰触到他身旁的水后都变成了一个个滑稽的气泡。他听不见别人在说什么，只有喧嚣过后的焦虑真实地加剧了他情绪里的不安。

有时候他感觉自己漂浮在一片阴郁的蓝色汪洋上，放空大脑地沉溺其中。

每天重复着机械的动作，吃饭，上学，睡觉，Eliott不知道自己这样做是否存在意义，但是这肯定取悦了他的父母。

像个正常人一样生活。

日复一日地消耗着生命，不知道自己到底要怎样做，不知道自己要去的地方，不知道自己会遇到什么样的人。

Eliott甚至觉得自己还不如鱼缸里一条真正的金鱼，起码金鱼只有七秒的记忆，然后生活在它们眼里依然美好新奇，充满期待。

他走进了拐角，在进入教学楼时被迎面走出来的学生撞上了。

那是一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

不是他脑海中出现的冰冷的蓝，而是一种让他很舒服的感觉，这让他想起自己某个午后在温暖的阳光下吃的松饼和热茶，浑身上下都洋溢着浓浓的暖意。

他回头望向那个男孩离开的方向，看见了他毕生难忘的一幕：

男孩的双手在比划着调皮的手势，当他笑起来的时候星星一样迷人的光彩会在他的眼眶里打转，看得出他正和朋友们相谈甚欢；那头蓬松的头发有些长了，可是在脸颊处的那对笑涡让人挪不开视线。

像一根轻柔的羽毛滑过了他的心，不知不觉间Eliott的脸渐渐红了。他注视着那个男孩的身影从自己的世界边缘消失，心情却出奇地转好了。

他重新踏上了既定的通往教室的路。

可是这次不一样，因为这一次他知道自己会遇上什么样的人，还有他应该做些什么事了。


	2. Best day in my lIfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景是第一条clip播出时的Lucas视角
> 
> 努力在 clip 1 一分多钟里写出Lucas的心理活动💪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas在公园的长椅上刷着手机

Lucas看完了自己刚刚编辑好的ins，下一刻他的手指划过漆黑屏幕，无视了那道显示发送成功的语音提示，还有那些在聊天群里朋友们正聊得兴高采烈的消息通知。

他坐在公园的长椅里。

不远处的小径陆陆续续有人跑步经过，朝气蓬勃的脸庞上洋溢着浓浓的青春气息，还有很多打从心底里透露出的愉悦心情。

他还注意到那些男孩们围在一起嬉笑打闹，就像他和Yann他们待在一起时那样活泼好动，嘴里噼里啪啦地说不停俏皮话。

可是他知道自己不能永远依赖别人，因为没有人的快乐会永远建立在别人身上，就算是曾经亲密无间的朋友也会有疏远的一天。

Yann有Emma，Manon有Charles。他们是彼此的光与影，互相汲取着快乐的养分，也分担着对方的痛苦，这才是真正的幸福。

爱人们的脸上总是充满着甜蜜的光芒。

Lucas觉得自己像一颗灰蒙蒙的星球，不会发光也不会发热，失落而孤独地在自己的轨道上转来转去，找不到发泄的出口。

出于自我安慰的心态，他又树起了那副对一切事物都漠不关心的外壳，这是他仅存的最笨拙的自我保护能力。

可是就算他能麻痹自己的感官，也无法屏蔽外界环境对他的影响，就如同其乐融融的氛围里，他永远都是那一个落单又格格不入的人。

一月份的寒冬萧瑟，似乎只围绕在自己身边。

Lucas把目光投向面前宽阔的湖面，浮光漂浮在水上，晴朗的天空在这样的湖面一览无遗。

阳光细碎撒落在这样一个无可挑剔的惬意午后。

他还有什么可抱怨的呢。

即使是灿烂如太阳一般的温暖，也不能改变自己暗淡无光的生活。

Lucas感觉这样的自己负能量爆棚，可是他仍然无力改变这样心情沮丧的自己。没有人愿意靠近这样的人，更别提陪伴了。

对于被深埋心底的阴暗面，有时候他也会觉得羞耻去面对真实的自己。

「最美好的一天…」

他想起自己写下的那行字，嘴角扯出了一个勉强的弧度，轻轻压下了心底里的一丝不为人知的活跃与期待，自言自语道：

「我还在等那一刻的到来…」


	3. Till the break of day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌟时间线在第一集clip6+7
> 
> 🌟你们懂的Lucas视角

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初次见面的一见钟情BGM

Lucas望见窗外的枫叶的颜色在阳光下渐渐晕染，直到Daphne打断了他，“Lucas，要一起拍照吗？”

女孩们像一窝活泼的小鸟般在教室里忙来忙去，偶尔有欢快的笑声夹杂在喧闹的话语中。

他已经习惯去学会淡定面对这些不时冒出稀奇古怪想法的女孩们了。

Lucas感觉自己的思绪飘落在另一个寂静时空。从今天早上开始，他就明显感觉自己魂不守舍，彷佛有什么事要发生似的；但是他说不上具体是什么事，那只是一种预感，陌生又充满变数。

也许是房东又来催房租了？又或是爸爸说暂时无法汇款过来？还是妈妈那些抑郁成疾的短信？

在无人察觉的情况下，他自嘲地笑了。

总不至于比这些事更糟糕了吧。

Yann他们守信地来参加会议了。不过从他们的表情来看，除了见了Daphne笑得像傻瓜一样的Baz，其他人显然对这个会议热衷不大。

不得不说宣传工作还是做的不错，因为会议现场来的人大大超出了Lucas的预期。

在筹划这次会议的女孩们里，最兴奋的应该是Daphne了：她兴致高涨地介绍这次会议的主题与讨论内容，浑然不觉有人进来了教室。

顺着Daphne有些惊讶的目光，Lucas转头也想看一眼那个人。

那是一个高个子的男孩。

Lucas觉得那是自己所见过的最帅的脸蛋了。

那个男孩找了一个椅子就坐下了，然后望向了前方，碰巧遇到了Lucas的目光。

然后Lucas的目光就被那个温柔的笑容锁住了：虽然他有着一张轮廓分明的脸，可是却没有一丝冷酷的意味，反而让人觉得温暖亲切；淡绿色的眼睛让Lucas想起自己曾经在莱茵河的浅滩上捞起的那枚鹅卵石，清凉透亮。

而现在，他在看着他。

Lucas听见了轻微的响声，就好像是一枚种子原先在心底深处埋下很久，却在某一天忽然有所感应般破土而出，然后第一次看清楚了它身处的这个世界，也看清楚了真正给予它生命的光。

朋友们的呼声将Lucas的思绪带回现实。

在强自镇定的表情下，他笨拙又慌乱地掩盖着那份心悸的羞涩：他在胡乱回答着朋友们的问题，却不自觉地侧头偷瞄着那个男孩所在的位置。

他不敢想象对方发现自己在偷瞄会有怎样的反应。庆幸的是那个男孩除了认真听着Daphne的发言，一直没有别的动作，也没有发现他那些别有用心的小动作。

在溜出冗长乏味的会议室后，他走到了车站准备搭车回家。

一个意想不到的身影出现在不远处的零售机前。

是刚才会议上那个人。

Lucas好不容易树起的坚壁一下子变得脆弱，一种强烈的情绪蔓延在他心房上，将那层外壳一瞬间瓦解冰消。

在黑夜里走了太久的人，当看见有光的前路时却会怀疑这是假象，如同Lucas在这一刻本能地露出了胆怯。

当美好的事物出现在他眼前，他却变得更加懦弱胆小。

明明是期盼已久的阳光终于来临，可是他已经在阴影下待太久了，早就失去了那份一往直前的勇气。

每次他遇见他喜欢的东西，心里总有一个声音在告诉他不要去拥有它，因为失去心爱之物的代价过于悲伤与沉重，害怕他无力承受。

仿佛只有这样的自我安慰，他才不会对自己错过的一切表示遗憾。

可是这一次，他想去尝试追逐自己所想，去靠近那珍贵美好的光明之地。

Lucas按捺住内心的犹豫与紧张，小心翼翼地迈出了第一步，慢慢走向了那个男孩。

迷雾被拨开，在破晓之际，曙光终将来临。


	4. I love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas视角

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是Lucas第一次去到Eliott家里的那个夜晚

他真是一个奇怪的人。

没有人会在巴士站邀请一个只见过一两面的人去自己家里。

Lucas并不认为自己会为了一箱啤酒就被人牵着鼻子走，可事实上他在听见那句「走吧」之后完全没有反对的想法，就这么直接地跟着Eliott上了巴士。

从巴士站到Eliott家中间有着一段不小的距离，将近一个小时的车程也没有消磨到Lucas内心的雀跃与紧张。

他感到Eliott就坐在自己身旁，也许自己一转身还能碰到他的肩膀。

Lucas只敢在巴士驶进隧道里的时候透过车窗悄悄看一眼他。

他真漂亮。

即使他不说话，别人也会在人群中注意到他的存在。

Lucas甚至想着他只需要递过来一个眼神，哪怕没有开口邀请，自己也会跟着他上巴士。

没有人能拒绝那样的注视，包括他。

Lucas顺从地跟着他进了家门口，然后来到了他的房间。

他们就这样畅行无阻地抵达了他的私人领域。

「你要先来点啤酒吗？」

当Eliott拿着啤酒询问他的时候，Lucas正集中注意力在床头上的那些涂鸦。

拜从窗户照射进来的阳光所赐，整间屋子里都被模糊的光矩虚化了，只有Eliott整个人在原地闪闪发光。

Lucas不留痕迹地移开了视线。

他小心翼翼地选了一个安全的话题，谈论起了那些涂鸦。

Eliott解释道那是浣熊，也是自己最喜欢的动物。

当他笑起来的时候，脸颊上的梨涡也在深邃打转，连同那温柔的目光一起拨弄着Lucas颤动的心弦。

一瞬间Lucas不自觉地被一股突如其来的勇气蛊动了，他望着Eliott脱口而出，「如果你画我，你会怎么画？」

他没有退缩，也没有怯意地迎向了那份带有探究意味的眼睛。

对于这样一个未知的答案，他心底里真实的好奇心表露无遗。

「我想想...我的叶子不够了...」

Lucas以迅雷不及掩耳的速度将在自己这里暂时性保管的叶子贡献出来了。

直到他们并排倒在沙发上从喝啤酒到抽叶子，Lucas迷糊的大脑里还在转着一个清晰的念头：

好吧他承认自己今晚是有点精虫上脑了。

原本他应该是来借啤酒的。

Eliott整个人还沉浸在摇滚乐的余韵里，他微阖薄唇吐出烟圈的样子性感且迷人，然后躺倒在Lucas身旁的位置上。

他们随心所欲地聊着天。

他在笑，浑身上下连头顶的卷毛都冒出快乐的气息。

Lucas的目光顺着他嘴边灿烂的笑容轻轻落在了那夹着烟卷的指缝间，努力克制着自己动作不会过分刻意，同时也在暗自祈求自己脸上飘着的红晕不要显得太可疑。

Lucas觉得这个夜晚也不算糟糕。

「我应该换个碟了。」他沙哑着嗓音说道，抬头与Lucas交换了一个眼神。

Lucas心领神会，「可是你不愿意起身。」

被看穿了的Eliott没有丝毫窘迫，「是的。」

Lucas顺着他的目光走过去，在唱片机附近发现了那架钢琴。

瞥见了钢琴上还有翻到一半的琴谱，Lucas坐了下来，听到身后传来一句，「我会弹星球大战的主题曲。」

Eliott孩子气地宣称道。

他们融在灯光里的身影像油画般斑驳陆离，这一处不起眼的小房间似乎将他们与外界世界剥离而出，静静地延伸进了Lucas的梦里。

在这样梦一般的世界里，那个人不再是面目模糊，取而代之的是Lucas最为熟悉的轮廓，渐渐与眼前的这个身影重叠吻合。

他可以触碰，也可以感受到那份最真实的存在。

So strange，but lovely.

Lucas的心被一种古怪又甜蜜的情愫摄取住了，在他的指尖落在钢琴的琴弦之前，他回头望了一眼Eliott所在的方向，最后一次平复下内心泛起的波澜。

他已经决定好要弹哪首曲子了。


	5. If we never wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott视角

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌟时间线在第二集最后几个clip
> 
> 🌟借鉴了bgm-Things I‘d Do for U部分歌词

Eliott把自己封闭在屋子里。

他不得不承认，也许是今晚的氛围太好，亦或是那个男孩传递过来的眼神扰乱了他猝不及防的心漏声，以及那无处伪装的欣喜若狂。

在一种让Eliott手足无措的感情来袭之下，他卸下了自己的面具，在另一个男孩面前。

Eliott不知道什么是真实的。

直到他感受到这些微不足道的细节。

腼腆的红晕染在耳尖，顺着眉沿而下是清澈明亮的眼睛，里面徜徉着一泓蔚蓝的天空。

那是一张可爱的脸庞。

他发觉这一切都深深烙印在脑海。

那道弹奏着钢琴的背影在Eliott眼前一览无余：

属于Lucas的线条单薄而不失柔和，他修长的手指轻巧地扣动着琴键，两胛间的蝴蝶骨在衬衣面料下若隐若现，然后在阿尔忒弥斯的弓箭下温柔又坚定地注入Eliott的目光深处。

Lucas演奏起一首钢琴曲。

茱丽叶曲着身子在地/瞄准了她的猎物/倔强而优美的猎手啊/惟有准确无误的射击才能让她满意

Eliott宁愿这是自己臆想出来的一场美梦。

这样的话，只要他们永不从幻境中清醒过来，或许他仍然会心存侥幸，或许在循序渐进之下，有一天Lucas也会对自己抱有相同的感情。

Eliott试图放空自己的精神世界。

他正在徒手穿越着这世上最漫长的黑夜。

没有声音，也没有目的地，惟有他独自在跌撞前行；他恐惧被其余的人遗忘，也不愿意被其他人误解。

Lucas的出现，如同一个在绝境中挣扎的行人看见了绿洲，下意识地怀疑自己否在被那些可笑的臆想折磨着。

他的余光扫到了沙发上的那条蓝色围巾。

Eliott在拿起它的同时，不由自主地想起了Lucas的蓝眼睛。

如果天空存在尽头，那么时间也会放慢它的脚步。

每当他注视着那双蓝眼睛，就会感到自己在这世上的每一分一秒都沦落了那片天空之中。

Eliott无法抗拒它的主人的魅力。

如果生活一定要让他随波逐流，他也要去思索自己甘愿付出的代价。

Eliott渴望能改变什么。

他对Lucas的好感太多了，但是他仍然不认为那是坏事。

Lucas是他在自己的生活里迄今为止发现的最美好的东西。

美好的事物总是容易令人贪恋。

所有他发觉的这一切，迟早都会到来。

Eliott把那条围巾叠好后放在他的枕头边上，思量着那个让他魂牵梦绕的人。

细微的裂缝出现在了不安的外壳上。

也许在他并没有自己认为的那么坚定去抗拒Lucas，因为他听见了自己最真实的情感在灵魂深处叫嚣。

Eliott伸手摸了摸那条围巾，在心底里唤道：

「晚安。」


	6. Black heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott视角
> 
> 大段心理描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线在第三集里Eliott还围巾那一p

Eliott看见了他。

朝思暮想的身影已经在自己的脑海里勾绘了无数次。

这一周的时间里Eliott曾经想象过他们再次相遇的场合。

可是当他再次走向Lucas的时候，他才意识到自己有多期待这一刻。

所有理智筑起的防线在如此强烈而汹涌的感情面前显得不堪一击，决堤改道般冲破了他心事重重的抗拒，直指向唯一的方向。

他无法抗拒自己的心之所向，一如他无法忍受自己独自被留在了没有任何感觉的边缘生活里。

Eliott知道自己想要的不止是靠近，他想要的是有Lucas存在的世界。

当Lucas出现的时候，他找回了自己久违的阳光，也发觉了自己真实的感情。

他渴望得到Lucas的回应。

Eliott挂着自己都没有察觉到的灿烂笑容停在了Lucas身后，语气中略带有些紧张的欢快：

「你好。」

Lucas在其余的朋友们好奇的目光中转向了他。

「你好。」

Eliott不愿错过Lucas的每一个反应，可是Lucas的神情冷淡，眼神也在躲闪着他的视线。

似乎自己的出现不过是一段不和谐的小插曲而已。

他并没有气馁，无论什么情况他都会完成今天想做的事了：

「我找到了你遗落的围巾。」

「事实上这是我的围巾。」

Yann的手伸过来捞走了Eliott举在半空的围巾，然后直接围在了自己脖子上，「你在哪找到的？」

这一次Lucas有反应了。

Lucas转动着那双好看的眼珠子，直截了当地告诉Eliott，「这是你在公共休息室捡到的。谢了兄弟。」

Eliott的笑容凝固在脸上。

他一瞬间觉得困惑了，大脑里的弦绷紧并快速思考着是哪个环节出错了，一边极力地在Lucas的表情中搜寻着答案。

「他们周五晚上明明不是这样的」

Lucas会歪着头躺在他的沙发上，也会在他面前袒露笑容，以及那首温柔的钢琴曲。

那都是Eliott所熟悉的一切。

他甚至都觉得Lucas也有一点点喜欢自己。

可是现在Lucas的疏离与冷静仿佛在提醒他那只不过他的一厢情愿罢了。

这种感觉糟透了。

透过Lucas的瞳孔里，Eliott看见自己眼睛里的光渐渐黯淡了下来。

Lucas有些不知所措，殊不知出现在他脸上小心翼翼的表情反而加剧了Eliott内心的疼痛。

「我让他不安了」

Eliott努力扬起嘴角的弧度，试图用完美无瑕的笑容把自己心底深处的恐慌给掩盖起来。

他不忍心再看到Lucas眼里的拒绝与失望，于是移开了目光，佯装不在意地望向其他人说道：

「不用谢。」

他狼狈地从Lucas的世界跟前逃走了。

Eliott逃回了他讨厌的那个自我世界之中。

他再次被那片黑色的汪洋包围起来，直到黑暗完全吞没了自己的心迹。

他只能独自舔舐着血淋淋的伤口，任由悲伤蔓延在胸口处，以图忽略得掉那份几近摧毁了他灵魂的撕裂声。

他在承受着Lucas给予他的一切，无论是欢乐还是痛苦。

爱人最甜蜜的吻如同淬血的匕首/

锋利而精准地刺穿了生命之光/

直至夜幕降临/

莎乐美心满意足地抱着施洗者约翰的头颅/

枕在一旁的黑色心脏上/

Eliott作出了自己的选择。

他会将自己全部展现在Lucas面前，任凭他的处置。

无论结果如何。


	7. Just friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott视角
> 
> 大段心理描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线在Eliott还围巾给lulu
> 
> 可是却看见了lulu和Chloe妹子亲吻的一幕

熟悉的焦虑感再次占领了他情绪的高地。

可是这次又有些不太一样，因为Eliott从中品尝到了一丝苦涩的气息。

他对眼前发生的一切事情都无能为力。

「我们只能算是刚认识不久的朋友」

在他目睹着Lucas吻了那个黑发的女孩后，Eliott捏紧了手里的围巾，努力在Lucas脸上的表情中寻找一隙不悦的痕迹。

可是Lucas耐心地结束了那个吻，然后目送着她愉快离去的身影。

Eliott知道这只不过是校园里最常见的一幕：

一对彼此心仪的男女在荷尔蒙的促动下情不自禁地交换了一个吻。

可是他还是忍不住懊恼自己的原地不前。

Lucas的世界里没有他的位置，他也没有任何立场去指摘Lucas喜欢谁，亲吻谁。

他承认在那一瞬间里，他是真切地渴望可以看见Lucas推开那个女孩并拒绝她的爱意。

然而Lucas没有那样做。

事实上Lucas显然还沉落在那个吻之间，无暇顾及到Eliott起伏跌宕的心路变迁。

嫉妒的心理支配着Eliott的头脑。

在停摆的时间里，那些瞬间得到滋长的欲望都在猛烈地叫嚣着得以释放的缺口，一度唤醒了Eliott对外界闭塞已久的感官世界。

Lucas轻而易举地就瓦解了这一周来他全部的伪装。

他稍稍平复了自己有些急促的呼吸频率，强迫地压抑下在他体内横冲直撞的躁动分子。

与其说是他在恐惧对Lucas产生的好感，还不如说是他在恐惧自己面对这份感情时的手足无措。

这份感情是如此汹涌如潮，加剧了他内心深处的不安与犹豫。

可是即便如此，他仍然期待着Lucas的反应。

他孤注一掷地将自己最真实也最不堪一击的情感世界放在Lucas的手里，即使Lucas对此毫不知情。

这样太过于冒险了。

他也曾想抑制自己陷入漩涡的感情，可是这条围巾无时不刻都在提醒他。

他真实在逃避的是谁。

Eliott选择走向Lucas

在Lucas转头之前，他已经调整好了自己的状态。

因为惟有这样做，才会是他的笑容能够在Lucas的蓝眼睛里出现的唯一途径。

他已学会从苦涩的挣扎中咀嚼到甜蜜的忧伤。

在那之前，他要让自己坠落在那片蓝色的海洋里。


	8. Darkness is key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas视角

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线在第三集 eye fucking 名场面

Lucas以为Eliott再也不会出现了。

毕竟他还记得在自己否认了二人共度的那个周五夜晚时， Eliott脸上那一闪而过的受伤与极力忍耐的难堪。

他毫不留情地刺痛了Eliott

尽管Lucas告诉自己那只不过是他臆想出来的错觉，惟有这样才能解释他为什么会在一个氛围美妙的夜晚对着一个拥有迷人笑容的男孩子心生好感。

「别傻了Lucas，不是每个帅气的男生都会喜欢同性的，况且那个人都有女朋友了」

他在心底里自言自语，仿佛这样做才能让自己在面对Eliott的时候更加理直气壮。

可是他无法忽视Eliott眼底的失落与悲伤。

如同他无法说服自己对此毫不在意。

可是Lucas不能再允许自己陷入困境，他眼睁睁看着Eliott有些踉跄离去的背影，却说出言不由衷的话：

「没什么，他只是个新来的。」

Lucas清楚地知道自己到底做了什么：

「无论Eliott先前对他抱有怎样的感觉，在听到他直接明确的拒绝过后，他们之间什么都消失了」

他不愿想象Eliott过后是否会恼怒他所做的一切。

或许Eliott已经根本不愿再见到自己了。

Lucas不知道哪个更糟些。

可是Eliott再次出现在了他面前。

Lucas无法控制自己的情绪不被Eliott所影响，尤其是在他笃定了自己的世界已经永远失去了Eliott这个现实之后。

他变得格外珍惜再见到Eliott的机会。

Eliott是牵着女友来到这个派对的。

在他重新看到Eliott的那个瞬间，Lucas觉得那些细节都显得无关紧要了。

Eliott的半张脸都被面具遮住，惟余那双眼睛袒露在霓虹灯影下。

即使相隔汹涌的人潮，Lucas仍然能够感受到Eliott的目光准确无误地聚焦到了他们这边。

Eliott接下来的举动让Lucas出乎意料。

他领着女友不容置疑地走向了Lucas。

Lucas慌乱地把自己的视线转移到Chloe一旁，不安地躲避着Eliott的注视。

「晚上好，兄弟。」

他听见了Eliott的声音落在耳边，干涩的嘴唇说不出一个字。

在他说了那一番冷漠的话语过后，他本以为Eliott再也不会出现在自己眼前。

可是Eliott又一次走近了他。

因为没有等到他的回音，Eliott有些失望，在女友的催促下与他们擦肩而过。

Lucas挽留的话还没来得及说出口。

舞池的音乐变了，随即展开的是一对对情侣在晕暗的灯光下摆动身体，拥吻在一起。

他被Chloe缠得分身乏术，紧接着的是猝不及防地被她吻住。

这个吻饱含着女孩的深情款款，却让Lucas应付的漫不经心。

Lucas自己都不知道这算不算一件值得庆幸的事。

无论他对这个女孩子有多少好感，他都可以肯定其中没有一样东西称得上是爱情。

同时，他深深感受到了自己的可悲。

不止是因为他是个该死的同性恋。

他无法自拔地爱上了一个有女友的男孩。

或许他永远无法讲这份感情宣之于口。

Lucas的余光扫到与女友跳得起劲的Eliott

她挽着自己心爱的男孩，青春洋溢的脸蛋挂着甜蜜而满足的笑容，吻在那张同样阳光帅气的面庞上。

Lucas觉得自己像个滑稽的小丑。

尽管内心的阴暗面已经蔓延开了，他仍然保持了面部的伪装，撑起一张强颜欢笑的面具，配合所有人表演着“直男”与他的暧昧对象的坠入爱河场面。

他改变了想法，顺势回应了Chloe的吻。

可是他闭眼的时候，脑海里浮现的画面却是自己在与另一个人拥吻：

那是一头乱无章序的卷发/

个子也更高些/

也许他需要圈住那人的脖子/

才能够到他想吻住的那张嘴唇/

Lucas睁开了眼睛，看见对面的Eliott也在吻着女友。

Chloe的吻技熟练，节奏感把握得很好。

可是Lucas依然是心不在焉，完全不在状态。

他再次闭眼努力让自己投入到这个吻之间。

一道炙热的视线落在他的脸上。

Lucas不自觉地睁开眼睛，直接对上了Eliott投来的凝视。

他一时间竟有点分辨不出那是原先那个Eliott了。

Eliott的眼底饱涨着复杂的情绪，流露出强烈的吞噬欲与侵袭感，甚至还有一丝丝的挑衅意味。

Lucas也赌气地不肯露出怯意，就在Eliott眼皮子底下与Chloe来了一记深吻。

他能感受到从Eliott处传递而来的怒意。

对此，Lucas的心情稍微愉悦了一些。

当然，他也没有忽略自己在内心深处叫嚣的欲望。

「You want me」

在被拖入这场诡异的单箭头暗恋游戏之后，Lucas觉得不能只有自己在蠢兮兮唱独角戏。

Lucas要让Eliott也不能独善其身。

游刃有余的可不止是他一个人。

如果不是红色警戒响起，他们之间悄无声息的拉锯也许还会持续下去。

派对戛然而止，大家也不欢而散。

在慌不择路的逃跑人群中，Lucas想到刚才派对的灯光熄灭之前瞥见的那个眼神，停下脚步回头寻觅那个人的身影。

可是满地狼藉，人群四散，他什么也没找到。

Lucas站在路口处，在那束强光照到他身上之际，一只温暖的手抓住了他。

「我们先跑。」

这一次是Eliott找到了他。


End file.
